the legend of cynder, a new beginning
by cynderdragonessofthedark
Summary: a black dragon finds out she is prophesied


**hi This is my first story so dont judge this is actually my version of a spyro game**

Prologue

In the Year of the Dragon, in a world beyond the realms, I, like all the others, awaited the birth of the dragon of whom the prophecies foretold. But the Dark Master heard the prophecies as well. I should have hidden the eggs long before. But I... I thought we were ready. I thought they were safe. Oh, how I was wrong…

Than the temple began to shake as if there was an earthquake and a yellow dragon ran in and said "save them, the dark armies have come". Then Ignitus grabbed a black egg and flew out of the temple to the Silver river. when he landed he put the egg in an upside-down mushroom and pushed it into the river. "May the ancestors look after you, may they look after us all", he said and then flew back to the temple.

The egg came to rest in a distant swamp. A family of dragonflies found it and wondered what could possibly be inside. They didn't have to wait for long.

(when reading ignitus's lines read it in a british accent, it makes it more like the L.O.S. video games.)

Chapter 1

the journey begins

What emerged from the egg frightened them a first but then amazed and astonished them. It was a black dragon, which they adopted and raised as there own. Her name was Cynder, and she like all of us, accepted the world in which the was born, believing she is one of them, a big black one of true, but one of them. She grew up alongside Sparx, a yellow dragonfly who was born the vary same day. They were almost like sisters, the most oddly paired but compatible sisters the world has ever seen.

"I see you my little flowing friend," said Cynder. "Seeing and catching are two different things," said Sparx. Then she flew up the path and Cynder ran after her. They cam to a small canyon that was across the path, "whats wrong Cynder, can't fly, thats right you walk everywhere." "Your toast when I catch you." Cynder looked around for a way to get across and saw a ledge just jumping distance away from both sides and jumped across.

Cynder followed Sparx to giant stone dragon head thats mouth was partly open and a cave that was inside. Sparx flew into it's mouth. "Hey, we're not aloud to go in there," said Cynder. "Catch up or give up chucky." Cynder smashed the stone dragon and followed her inside. "Where has that little nat gone now," Cynder said quietly. "Has anyone seen a big black thing around here, I seem to have lost mine." Cynder followed her voice to the end of the tunnel and found her.

You know, it must suck to lose all the time Cyn-ahhh. A large baboon jumped out of the mushroom forest at the side of the path and trapped Sparx in a small wooden cage. "I thought all you guys were gone," said the baboon addressing Cynder. After he said that a group of small baboons jumped out from beside him and began attacking Cynder. When she beat all of them the baboon jumped down from the ledge that he was on with the cage containing Sparx.

"Let me out of here you over grown monkey," Sparx said. "I'v had just about enough of you," the baboon said and then tried to smash the cage. "Sparx," Cynder exclaimed and to all there surprise she breathed fire. "Was that fire dude," Sparx asked. "Take care of her, I have to report to Spyro," then the baboon ran off. An other group of baboons jumped from the forest and attacked, but just like the first time she defeated them all. "Let me out of here, I thank my wings are singed," Sparx said. Cynder hit the cage with her horns and it shattered. "You almost torched me dude, wait," Sparx said with a very mischievous look on her face.

Later that day at their home in the swamp. "She came out breathing fire," Sparx exclaimed, "no joke, flames, from the mouth. You don't believe me! Cynder, tell them." "It's true dad, I just got real mad, opened my mouth, and whoosh, flame city," Cynder said. "It's not that we don't believe you, it's just that your mother and I knew this day would come," said their dad. "What day?" "The day we would have to tell you the truth." That was the night that Cynder learned that she wasn't a dragonfly after all, but an exile from an unknown land. "So I'm not you real daughter," Cynder asked. "You are our real daughter, it's just you come from a distant land where wars rage on and on, and the innocent always seem to pay the price," said Cynder's mother.

The next morning Cynder left the only home she ever knew and set out to find where she came from. Sparx flew up, "just gonna leave me at the old homestead, not a care in the world, don't look back." "Don't listen to her, you know how hard headed she can be." Cynder shook her head "Now now, keep your head up, nose clean, and use that breath of your wisely, all gifts come with a price," said her father. "Don't listen to you father's preaching, just be yourself, thats all any of us can do."

She walked down the path, thinking about what she might find ahead. Then there was a loud noise, her eyes widened and she ran. She ran to a small swamp with small mushroom trees in the middle. There was a path on the side to a small gap, she walked up it. When she came to the gap she glided across to the path on the other side. Sparx flew up from behind her, "Well, me and the old man were chatting and this whole belonging thing came up, We decided that best friends belong together, even though one is big, black, and fat." "Well at least i'v never been turned into a lantern," Cynder said. "Please lantern-smantern, let's see whats out there," said Sparx.

Cynder and Sparx came to a clearing. A medium sized baboon and a bunch of small baboons jumped from the forest beside the clearing. Cynder burnt all the small baboons first and then beat the last baboon. Then her and Sparx ran down the path until they came to a gully. When they were half way through the gully they heard a loud roar. Both Sparx and Cynder's eyes widened and they ran. "Please Sparx oh girl, go to your happy place." They ran into a cave, and that is when Cynder's journey really began.

Chapter 2

a destroyed land

"I thought you were a big one," Sparx said. Before them stood a huge, red dragon. "Your still alive, but its to late, to late," he said. "To late for What? Where do I come from? What are you? What am I? What are we," Cynder asked. "You mean you don't know," the dragon asked. "Does it look like she knows," said Sparx "You'r a dragon, a very special dragon," he said, "The prophecies for told a black dragon born every 10 generations would put her stamp on this age, but they did not foretell the devastation that surrounds us now."

"We were at war. The guardians and I gathered what little forces we could and went from island to island fighting our mercenary foe, then Spyro came." "Who's spyro," Cynder asked. "A monstrous, ferocious, purple dragon that fills the skis with terror, I watched as he plucked the gardens from the battle field like so many grapes from the vine, only I, Ignitus, managed to escape. The prophecies for told a black dragon born every 10 generations would put her stamp on this age, but they did not foretell the devastation that surrounds us now," Ignitus said.

"So she, Cynder, is a ounce in a black thing, I'v heard some a-dozes in my day but that takes the cake," Sparx said. "Cynder, is it, well Cynder I guess you deserve to see your beginning, before it all ends," he said.

Cynder and Sparx followed Ignitus to a door with a glowing circle in the middle and two small dragon head statues on each side. He walked up to it expecting it to open, "Spyro's forces must have nocked the other two statues out of place." "What other two statues," Cynder asked. "On the other side of this door there are two statues just like these, find the small tunnel that animals use to access the cave and make your way to the door," he said.

Cynder and Sparx found the entrance to the tunnel and smashed it open, they walked through the tunnels to the room on the other side of the door. A bunch of large mushroom-colored spider-shaped creatures attacked them. Wave after wave came and Cynder defeated them all. When all the creatures were defeated Cynder pushed the dragonhead statues back into place and the door opened. "Any trouble," Ignitus asked?

"A little insect trouble, but nothing I couldn't handle," Cynder answered. "Little insects, my tail section," Sparx said under her breath.

Once again they followed Ignitus to another door, he walked up to the door and said "the past is a shadow and tomorrow a dim promise, allow us entrance, do not reject us." "Did you just make that up," Sparx asked. "It's just as I feared, they desecrated the interior as well, looks like we'll have to open it the old fashioned way. Make your way through the connecting tunnels, restoring any statue you find," he said. "You know what, lets not do it and say we did," Sparx said. "You want my help, vary well, hope up," Ignitus said. "Alright, the old guy is coming to life," Sparx said.

Once Cynder and Sparx got up into the tunnel they found a large pink crystal. "What is that," Sparx asked. Then suddenly Cynder smashed it, shattering it into many multi-colored gems. The gems lifted up and flew at Cynder, disappearing just before they hit her. "What was that for," Sparx asked. "I don't know, I just felt like I had to hit it, and when I did, the power of a thousand suns coursed through my body," Cynder answered. "You should really be getting eight hours of sleep, I'm going to quit bothering you, you need your sleep," Sparx said.

They ran through the tunnel and came to a clearing, full of evil monkeys. Cynder killed the monkeys and they found a statue in the process. Cynder pushed the statue in to place. They found a cave in the side of the cliff in the clearing and entered. The cave was full of more spider-like creatures and once again she defeated them all. in the middle of the cave there was another statue and Cynder pushed back into place. they followed the path to a red and gold wall, not knowing what to do Cynder breathed fire on it and it opened.

"That was quite an entrance, young dragon," Ignitus said. Then he walked through the door. Cynder and Sparx followed him into the next room, in the center of the room there was a a small round pool that gave of an unnatural green light, on the walls of the room was four banners one red, one yellow, one blue, and one green. Ignitus walked up to another door, it opened and what was inside surprised Cynder and Sparx both. The room was tall with the roof being a glass dome, in the center of the room was a huge statue of a dragon.

"Home, sweet home," Ignitus said. Then he nodded for Cynder to follow. Ignitus and Cynder walked to the platform outside the temple. "Cynder, I don't think were in kansas anymore," Sparx said. They looked out over the land. "What happen here," Cynder asked. "This is what Spyro has done, put all the island under his iron rule, come with me, I have something for you," Ignitus said. They followed him into the room with statue.

They stopped in front of the statue and it began to turn and sink into the ground. "You seem to have learned the element of fire on your own, which is impressive," Ignitus said. "Thanks, I think," Cynder said. "All though your technique was predictable, it got the job done. I will teach you to harness the element of fire and train you in the ancient ways of combat," he said.


End file.
